


the other side

by georgiehensley



Category: Baywatch (2017)
Genre: Caught, Dancing and Singing, Implied Relationships, M/M, Post-Movie(s), Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 23:43:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12995094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiehensley/pseuds/georgiehensley
Summary: "if this whole lifeguarding thing doesn’t work out - which it won’t, by the looks of it - you might have a future in singing."or, the one where mitch catches matt singing.





	the other side

**Author's Note:**

> i really wanted to rewatch _baywatch_ so that i could get some inspiration again for the mermaid au, but the semester's been pretty busy, so. until then, here's a little something i came up with while listening to the _greatest showman_ soundtrack this morning.
> 
> (p.s. i'm totally ready to write the sequel where they just have all the duets, lol.)

“ _ain't in a cage, so i don't need to take the key; oh, damn! can't you see I'm doing fine; i don't need to see the other side_ ,” matt sings as he runs his comb through his drying hair, looking at his reflection in the mirror. he grins, knowing that no one else is home so it’s as good a time as any for him to belt out his latest favorite song. he settles for humming as he steps out of the bathroom, grabbing the clothes he’d laid out prior to his shower and throwing them on - a casual t-shirt and shorts, of course, but clean, thankfully. 

he goes back to singing - albeit a bit softer - as he walks down the hall, heading towards the kitchen. he even adds a few dance moves to the beat of the song in his head, spinning on his feet, shaking his hips, and bopping his head.

he doesn’t realize he’s not quite as alone as he’d like to be until it’s too late.

“having fun there, princess?”

“jesus!” matt says, nearly jumping back in fear. he clutches his chest, where his heart is now racing, as he looks at mitch, whom he swears was  _not_ in the kitchen--fifteen minutes ago. “i thought you were out! don’t you jog in the morning?”

“i was,” mitch says, smirking. “now i’m back.”

“you could have at least said something,” matt says, stepping over to grab the bottle of orange juice from the fridge before going on his toes to reach into the above cabinet for a glass.

“sorry, didn’t want to disrupt your little performance,” mitch says, grabbing the bottle after matt pours himself a glass, taking a sip directly from it, much to matt’s dismay. the younger man reaches over to give him a shove; mitch hardly flinches.

“it wasn’t a ‘performance’,” matt grumbles as he takes a sip of his own drink. mitch chuckles.

“you’re good, though,” he says. “ _really_  good. if this whole lifeguarding thing doesn’t work out - which it won’t, by the looks of it - you might have a future in singing.” matt rolls his eyes.

“ha ha,” he says. “i’m the best lifeguard on the bay and you know it.”

“second best.”

“and you’re the first?”

“of course.”

matt snorts. “well, don’t expect the singing thing to take off. i just do it for fun.”

“maybe you can teach me sometime.”

“to sing? i’m no professional.”

“you’re better than me.”

“oh,  _finally_  i’m better than you at something!”

mitch smirks as he pauses for a moment before responding, “you give better head.”

“unbelievable,” matt says, shaking his head as he grabs his glass and walks out of the kitchen.

“still want me to make you breakfast?” mitch calls out to him.

“yes, please,” matt calls back. mitch smiles. 


End file.
